


Baby, You‘re My Favourite Fan Ever

by hyttesanger



Category: Lovelyz, Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyttesanger/pseuds/hyttesanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghee's favourite fansite master suddenly announces she's closing her fansite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, You‘re My Favourite Fan Ever

Loud shriek from Seunghee's room welcomed Jiho as she stepped into their dorm. _What a way to welcome someone home.._ Reflexively, the tall girl ran to the source of shrill voice.  
  
"Unnie what happened?!"  
  
"Did you see cockroach?!" Hyojung appeared right after Jiho.  
  
"Did Mimi finally unleash her inner gangster and tried to kill you?!"  
  
"Why would I do that??!" Mimi exclaimed her protest at Yooa.  
  
The girl in question stood holding up her iPad for the other girls to see. "Oh My Baby-nim just announced she's closing her fansite!!"  
  
".... Is that all?"  
  
"Yah don't _is that all?_ me! She's my favourite!" Seunghee frowned while the rest of her members just laughed off and leaving her room one by one.  
  
As one of most popular OMG member, Seunghee got so many fansites, but this particular one - Oh My Baby - was the one she liked best. Beside being the first fansite that opened specially for her, Seunghee always found her pictures and fancams taken by this fan who weirdly has never shown her face in public events exceptionally beautiful. Like, they made Seunghee felt very appreciated, very _loved_.  
  
They had met once in front of KBS building back in the end of October, and it was an unforgettable Friday for Seunghee; Oh My Baby fansite master clad in Halloween outfit, all black robe and plush pumpkin head covering her face, huge DSLR hanging on her neck, hesitantly came over and gave a handmade photo collage for her.  
  
"I... Uh... I've always been a big fan of Seunghee-ssi since OMG debuted. I hope you can be successful for a long time." Her voice is gentle, her small figure seemed delicate though mostly hidden behind the silly costume, every of her gesture showing how shy and nervous she were. _She was so adorable_ , Seunghee thought.  
  
For a few weeks Seunghee kept sulking, especially after they finished an event and everyone were as usual checking how was the fans reaction on SNS.  
  
"It's fine, you still have plenty fansites among all of us, unnie. They all love you the same as your Baby-nim did." Jiho told her numerous times. "She's probably busy. There's no way someone would follow a KPop group forever, they have life too."  
  
So she finally resigned, accepting the truth that her beloved Oh My Baby had gone.  
  
(Seunghee still slightly wished she'd shown her face when they met though.)  
  
———————   
  
It's been the second time Seunghee rubbed her eyes, trying to keep herself up while waiting for OMG's turn to record Liar Liar first stage in music show. Recently she didn't get much sleep or actual rest as their days were filled with nothing but practice and various comeback preparations.  
  
On the stage right now are two MCs conducting short interview with rookie girl group that just debuted few weeks ago. Matching their name Lovelyz, all of them are indeed cute and give off fresh vibes. She starts paying more attention as the smallest and probably the most bashful one between eight of them is given question about another idol groups she likes.  
  
"They mentioned us!" Binnie nudges Seunghee's arm.  
  
"Actually, our Baby Soul unnie really likes OMG's Seunghee!" They look adorable even when they are bickering; the leader shoving her hand to a short haired member's mouth to prevent her spilling more unnecessary beans.  
  
"Sooo cute, right Seung... Whoa!"  
  
Jiho and Binnie jump in their seat, startling at Seunghee who just bolted up out of sudden. Gone all the sleepiness from before, Seunghee's eyes are wide now, glued to the girl speaking on the stage before them.  
  
She _knows_ that voice.  
  
"'Uhm... Honestly I am a big fan of OMG's Seunghee sunbae since their debut. I hope we can be, uh.. Good friend."  
  
———————   
  
"Yo."  
  
Soojung almost yelled finding Seunghee's face right in front of hers as soon as she opened bathroom cubicle door.  
  
"S.. Seunghee-ssi... What are you doing?" She stammers.  
  
"What are _you_ doing, closing your fansite and disappeared, and now you're suddenly here being an idol!" A finger jabs Soojung’s chest.  
  
The slightly shorter girl looks down avoiding Seunghee's stare, panic edging into her voice. "Uh.. I have no idea what do you mean?"  
  
"Have no idea? Then I have no idea too how are you and my ex fansite master have exact same handwriting!" Seunghee hands her a paper - a letter that was included in collage Oh My Baby gave Seunghee - along with signed Lovelyz album where Soojung has wrote short friendly message for OMG.  
  
"Oh my _God_ why are you still having that embarassing thing?! I thought it's buried already with another fan letters!"  
  
Seunghee perks up at once, smirk forming on her lips. "So you admit it?"  
  
"I..." Soojung opens and closes her mouth uselessly. "Yeah."  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"Dunno. When I saw you in stage earlier I just knew it." Seunghee shrugs, hopping to sit on the vanity while Soojung standing still in her spot. "And your voice! I always remember your voice."  
  
"Oh..." It feels like every single drop of blood inside Soojung is rushing straight to her face.  
  
"Sorry. Really didn't mean to lie." She starts lamely. Words have never been Soojung's ally. "I'd always been into you.." _Fuck it!_ "I mean your group! And photography!"

"And as trainee living alone in Seoul, there's nothing much for me to do during free time, so I began following OMG, taking pictures under Oh My Baby pseudo. It turned out to be fun, and I enjoyed it more than I should have. But last year our debut date was set at last, and of course I wouldn't be able to attend events, well, not as fansite master anymore. There was no other choice for me but to close Oh My Baby."

"It's actually great that we can meet again like this..." Seunghee responds with small chortled laugh. "Though I really missed your updates. For awhile I kept wishing preview from Oh My Baby would pop out on timeline once we finished an event." 

"I'm sorry." Soojung can't bring herself to look up at Seunghee. There's nothing to be really sorry for, but it's the only word she manages to offer.

"And those sweet little notes you always left by the end of your post.”

"I'm sorry."

"You're the cutest fan I've ever known. I like you."

"I'm _sorry?_ "

There's that smirk again. "And I recall you said want us to be friend?" Seunghee has sprung back to her feet and now darting forward to her most favourite fangirl.

"Y... Yes." The older girl retreats until she's against the wall; bad decision, because she soon realizes she just made herself trapped inside narrow cubicle with Seunghee blocking the only way out. If God wants to punish her for skipping practice and going to a fansign once, then this is the cruelest penalty for her.  
  
"Guess we can just skip that part." She winks before gives a quick peck on Soojung's lips.  
  
———————

Seunghee then finds new enjoyable hobby to do; checking Baby Soul fansites’ updates everytime Lovelyz have event.  
  
  



End file.
